Joan Baez
„Es müssen schon viele Tausend Songs komponiert werden, damit eine einzige Hymne darunter ist.“ . . eine Filmbiographie mit vielen Songs: ::• Mary Warton: Joan Baez - How Sweet the Sound. USA, 2009, 84 Min. www . Mary Wharton (Regie, Buch): Joan Baez. How Sweet the Sound. Dokumentation, USA 2009, 84 Min. Inhaltsangabe und Preview beim US-Sender PBS (englisch). Gekürzte Version des Films (55 Min.) auf youtube.com (englisch). * Deutscher Titel: Joan Baez, SWR (Erstsendung arte, 8. Juli 2010). . . Amerikan. Text der Prod.firma Features rare performance footage and candid interviews with David Crosby, Bob Dylan, ex-husband David Harris, Reverend Jesse Jackson, Roger McGuinn, and more .... Joan Baez made her debut appearance at the Newport Folk Festival in 1959. Fifty years later she returned to that same Rhode Island stage on August 2, marking her and the festival’s 50th anniversaries. She is presently on a worldwide tour in celebration of her 50 years as a performer and in support of her Grammy-nominated CD, Day After Tomorrow. In the first comprehensive documentary to chronicle the private life and public career of Joan Baez, American Masters examines her history as a recording artist and performer as well as her remarkable journey as the conscience of a generation in Joan Baez: How Sweet the Sound, premiering nationally Wednesday, October 14, 2009 at 8 p.m. (ET) on PBS (check local listings). The film coincides with the DVD/CD release on October 13th on Razor & Tie. This DVD/CD will feature the film with bonus content and an audio CD of music from the film. The audio CD contains rare live performances and studio recordings that span her career. “From an early age, Joan Baez had the courage of her convictions,” says Susan Lacy, series creator and executive producer of American Masters, a six-time winner of the Emmy Award for Outstanding Primetime Non-Fiction Series. “Her artistry and her commitment to human rights make her a musical and political force as relevant today as when she first started.” Following Baez on her 2008/2009 world tour, the filmmakers captured Baez in performance as well as in intimate conversations with individuals whose lives parallel hers. From a stop in Sarajevo, Bosnia to revisit the scene of Joan’s courageous trip to that war-torn city in the middle of the 1993 siege, to Nashville, Tennessee, where she joined Steve Earle to talk about their collaboration on Joan’s 2008 Grammy-nominated album Day After Tomorrow, the film allows viewers an unprecedented level of access to Ms. Baez. Shot in high definition with a natural, filmic look, Joan is also joined on screen by, David Crosby, Bob Dylan, Roger McGuinn and Reverend Jesse Jackson, among others, to illuminate this extraordinary life. Rich historical archival footage – Baez’ controversial visit to North Vietnam, where she is seen praying with the residents of Hanoi during the heaviest bombing of the war; Martin Luther King Jr. outside a California prison where he visited Joan to offer his support after she was jailed for staging a protest; Joan at her first Newport Folk Festival in 1959 and Joan as a teenager performing at the historic Club 47 – is woven into the story so viewers can experience scenes from Joan’s life that have never been uncovered. The grit of the film is Baez’ power as a musician – from her tentative teenage years in the Cambridge, Mass coffee houses to her emergence onto the world stage and the 50-year career that followed – Joan Baez is a musical force of nature and this film captures her strength as a performer and the influence she has brought to bear on successive generations of artists. Related: watch Joan Baez perform her rendition of Pete Seeger’s classic “Where Have All the Flowers Gone” for the crowd at Pete Seeger’s 90th Birthday Celebration at Madison Square Garden, presented by GREAT PERFORMANCES. Joan Baez: How Sweet the Sound is a co-production Razor & Tie Entertainment and THIRTEEN in association with WNET.ORG. The film is produced by Mark Spector and Mary Wharton and directed by Wharton. Susan Lacy is the series creator and executive producer of American Masters. Der SWR schreibt .... Das Gewissen einer Generation: Die politisch engagierte Folksängerin Joan Baez sang im Luftschutzbunker, während draußen die Bomben fielen. Aber sie ist auch eine der wichtigsten und bekanntesten Vertreterinnen der Folkmusik. Seltene Archivaufnahmen und sehr persönliche Interviews machen den Dokumentarfilm zu einem zugleich persönlichen und historischen Porträt. In einem ersten umfassenden Dokumentarfilm über Joan Baez werden sowohl die Privatperson Baez als auch ihre Karriere, ihre Geschichte als Live- und Studiomusikerin und ihr bemerkenswerter Weg als Menschenrechtsaktivistin beleuchtet. Historische Aufnahmen zeigen Joan Baez bei ihrem umstrittenen Besuch in Nordvietnam, wo sie mit den Einwohnern von Hanoi während der heftigsten Luftangriffe des Kriegs betet, aber auch Martin Luther King Jr., der der inhaftierten Joan Baez einen Solidaritätsbesuch abstattet. Musikalische Aufnahmen vom legendären Auftritt auf dem Newport Folk Festival 1959 oder eines frühen Auftritts im historischen Club 47 in Cambridge werden mit Interviews mit bekannten Persönlichkeiten wie David Crosby, Bob Dylan oder Reverend Jesse Jackson zu einer dichten Erzählung verwoben. Der Dokumentarfilm gibt in bisher nicht dagewesener Art und Weise Einblick in das Leben der Künstlerin und Aktivistin, die mit über 70 Jahren noch auf internationalen Tourneen unterwegs ist. ;Fragen: Und weil man mit einem Hashtag „schnell sein Gewissen erleichtern“ kann, wie Baez der „Welt“ im Mai 2015 sagte, wird es schwieriger, Zehntausende zum Protestmarsch zu animieren. „Die Leute wünschen sich die Sechziger zurück, aber das wird nicht passieren“, sagte Baez im „SZ Magazin“. „Wer schreibt das neue „Imagine“? Keiner. Und wer wird die neue Joan Baez? Niemand.“ Da dürfte sie wohl recht behalten. Doch mundtot wird sich auch die neue Generation von Musikern deshalb sicher nicht machen lassen. Sie wird anders. Zeitungsartikel * Johannes Schmitt-Tegge: ''Lieder für den Weltfrieden. Nicht nur für Bob Dylan war und bleibt sie die „Königin des Folk“ – Joan Baez feiert heute ihren 75. Geburtstag. In dpa/rnz 9.01.2016 Kategorie:Bio